cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Image uploading and use
Top :Note: Upload at , and upload multiple files at . :For more info see also: , Category:Images, Category:Image license templates, Help:Add Images, Help:Import free images, and Help:Images and Video extension. __TOC__ Uploading summary Back to top. In most cases only free images are allowed on Wikia. Fair-use images are discussed farther down. Go to the upload page (on any Weed Wiki page click the upload link in the left sidebar). Let the license selector do all the work. Pick an item in the licensing menu. Upload. You're done! You can click any entry in the menu to see the license description. You can also add a license later from Category:Image license templates. If you are uploading images from others, then you must also link to the source page that has license info, or Wikia requires that the image be deleted. Wikia normally allows only images with free licenses here. The only exception is for fair-use images. See Image uploading and use#Fair-use images. Acceptable image licenses 3 of the 7 Creative Commons (CC) licensing options are OK for images uploaded to Wikia, Wikipedia, or the Wikimedia Commons. For more info see wikipedia:Creative Commons and the table below. Also, any image or media file from the Wikimedia Commons can be uploaded to Wikia. All Commons images and media are free. For more info, and for links to more free image sources: wikipedia:Wikimedia Commons. Just be sure to link back to the source pages for the images or media files from the Commons. Otherwise they may be deleted from Wikia. Non-free images are not normally acceptable here at the Weed Wiki except for certain types of fair-use images to be used in single articles. For example; event graphics to be used on the related city pages. For more info see Image uploading and use#Fair-use images. :See also: Category:Image license templates. Table of Creative Commons licenses This table below summarizes which Creative Commons image licenses are OK and not OK for Wikia, Wikipedia, or the Wikimedia Commons. It uses Flickr licensing as the starting point. By the way; Flickr can search its images by CC license. Run your mouse cursor over "Some rights reserved" on Flickr image pages to see the license in effect for that particular image. The above table uses some common icons and abbreviations used on Flickr and elsewhere. "BY" is for attribution, as in a photo is "BY" a certain person. That means the image requires attribution, by saying who the image was created BY. SA is for Share Alike. Licenses with NC ( - non-commercial use only) or ND ( - no derivative works allowed to be created) are not OK here. If the image is not OK, consider asking the author to release their work under a free license such as CC-BY (Creative Commons Attribution license) or CC-BY-SA (Creative Commons Attribution Share Alike) or [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain Public Domain]. See also: Wikipedia:Public domain. For more info: commons:Commons:Flickr images#Changing licenses. Uploading The ' ' link is on the left side of any Weed Wiki page. For an image you have created Use the license selector in the upload form to pick a license. If you forgot, or made a mistake, click on the image page after you upload an image. You can find the image pages at . Choose one of the 3 acceptable licenses linked just below, and copy the URL for it (older version numbers are OK, too). See the next list of links to find older versions, but the latest version is preferred. Paste the link URL into the image page here at Wikia. Or even better copy the license tag code (with the brackets). It has the link built in, and says that you are the image creator. Otherwise you must type in that you are the image creator, and then give your user name here at the Weed Wiki. Your real name is not necessary. *'CC-BY:' http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0 - version 3.0 - *'CC-BY-SA:' http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0 - Version 3.0 - *'Public domain:' http://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain - For an image created by others First check the image source page to see if there is any version number of the 3 acceptable free licenses listed at the links below. Any version number of these 3 free licenses is acceptable for Wikia use. Click the links just below to see the many version numbers. If the image is licensed under an acceptable free license, then you can upload it to Wikia. After uploading click on the image page here at Wikia. Then copy in the URL that links back to the image source page that names the acceptable license. You must link back to where you found the image, or the image will be deleted. *'CC-BY:' http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by - all versions *'CC-BY-SA:' http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa - all versions *'Public domain:' http://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain After uploading You can add any additional info to the image page. You can find the uploaded images in . You can change the image license (for a short period of time if you made a mistake), or you can add an image license if you forgot to add one when originally uploading the image or media file. See Category:Image license templates for all the licenses. Click an individual license link to see the image license tag and its description. You will also see the wiki-code to use to get that license template tag on an image page. Overview Back to top. You must be to upload files. The upload form is at the bottom of the upload page. To get to the upload page click the "Upload image" link in the left sidebar of any page. You must be a registered user to upload images here. Registration is free, and only requires a password. No personal info is required, not even your name or email address. Many people use email addresses created with alias names. This is done in order to receive email notice of changes made to pages and forums they have edited. This page explains how to upload images, and how to place them on wiki pages. It also explains how to choose between fair-use image licenses and free image licenses. To view or search previously uploaded items go to Category:Images or to the . Uploads and deletions are also logged in the . For image sources see also: Global Marijuana March links#Images :''Note: Images without source info may be deleted. After uploading an image click the edit button on the image page, and add the URL for the exact source page web address for that specific image. The URL is unnecessary if you took the photo, or created the graphic, but please say whether you created the image with at least a sentence or two on the image page. The more info the better. Be sure to read the overview section below. For questions and comments please go to the talk page: MediaWiki talk:Uploadtext. (See also MediaWiki:Uploadtext).'' Images free for commercial and non-commercial use can be used anywhere on the WeedWiki. For Flickr.com and the Wikimedia Commons it is easy to check whether the images copied from those 2 sources are free for both commercial and non-commercial use, as is required for most images on Wikia.com (where WeedWiki is hosted). Those 2 sites have many more editors and methods to verify that images really are free images. Feel free to upload your own images too. Be sure to pick a free license that is OK here. See the table below. Help, resources, and FAQs See: *wikipedia:Wikipedia:Graphic Lab/Resources *commons:Commons:Chart and graph resources *commons:Commons:Image map resources - clickable image maps. *commons:Commons:Map resources - geographic maps and resources of all kinds. *commons:Category:Commons resources - overall resource category on the Wikimedia Commons. *wikipedia:Wikipedia:Graphic Lab/Image workshop- to ask for help in editing or creating images. To learn about creating image galleries see Category:Images. Videos See also: *Category:Videos YouTube, and other videos, are embedded, not uploaded Please see Help:Displaying videos. Image use on Wikia pages Back to top. Galleries Image use help :See also: Category:Image help, Wikipedia:Picture tutorial, Category:Wikipedia image help, and Category:Commons resources , August 19, 2007. In foreground here, her bassist Lizzie D (Lizzie Daymont).]] Wikia uses the same image wikicode as Wikipedia. For more detailed instructions see: *wikipedia:Wikipedia:Extended image syntax Once uploaded here you can include the image or media file in a page. Use a link in the form of : : : The last item is an audio file. See Wikipedia:Ogg. For an enlargeable thumbnail image with a caption see the photo to the right. Click the photo to enlarge it. Click it again to enlarge it further. It uses wikicode in the form of: : To post a captioned image in a page, and have no text flowing around the image use wikicode in this form: : For example: You can put the photo at any width by indicating the width in pixels. See the 250-pixel-wide photo to the near right. It uses wikicode in the form of: : The image can be placed on the left side with text flowing around it on the right by using wikicode in this form: : Search for free images Back to top. Search for free images from multiple sources: *http://search.creativecommons.org FIST. Magnus Manske's Free Image Search Tool (Meta-wiki description page). Search tool: *http://toolserver.org/~magnus/fist.php See Flickr images section below for more free-image search tools. Flickr images Back to top. Flickr: www.flickr.com and Wikipedia page on Flickr. Flickr can search for images with free licenses. See: *http://search.creativecommons.org *http://flickr.com/creativecommons - Click the "see more" links for each license. Then search further within images with that particular license. *http://flickr.com/search/advanced - Advanced search. See the Creative Commons search options at the bottom. The statement on Flickr image pages, "This photo is '''public'",'' DOES NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT COPYRIGHT. It only says that the photo is publicly viewable. The copyright license logo and link are located under the "Additional Information" heading on Flickr image pages. Flickr images use one of the different licensing options in the table higher up in the section called Creative Commons image licenses (<<--click). Only some licenses are OK here at the Wikia.com site. See: Creative Commons (CC) licensing options. Keep in mind that Flickr users often don't know about copyright. If it is suspected that they are not the author of the work, it may be deleted here. For more info see the Wikimedia Commons upload page for Flickr images and its transcluded text introduction: *MediaWiki:Uploadtext/fromflickr When uploading Flickr images you can change the destination filename to something more descriptive and meaningful if you want to. Be sure to upload the 'Original' or 'Large' version of the image, nothing smaller! Some Flickr photo searches: *http://www.flickr.com/search/?q=marijuana+march - "j" *http://www.flickr.com/search/?q=marihuana+march - "h" *Photos matching 'marijuana' taken May 4-6, 2007. Flickr advanced search: *http://www.flickr.com/search/advanced/?q=marijuana%20march - "j" *http://www.flickr.com/search/advanced/?q=marihuana%20march - "h" The Flickr advanced search allows searches by date, Creative Commons (CC) license, etc.. Wikia needs free images that can be used both commercially and noncommercially; and that can be modified, adapted, or built upon. So check both those Creative Commons boxes in the advanced search form. Example; Flickr photos with free CC licenses 'matching' marijuana or marihuana taken May 4-6, 2007: *http://www.flickr.com/search/?q=marijuana&l=commderiv&d=taken-20070504-20070506&ct=6 *http://www.flickr.com/search/?q=marihuana&l=commderiv&d=taken-20070504-20070506&ct=6 Automatic import of Flickr images Back to top. :''Note: The help page for this is at Help:Import free images.'' Go to ' ' and search for free images. Then click on "import this" for any image. The image will be automatically imported with the description page filled out. It is single-click uploading. For an example of an uploaded image using this tool see *Image:Creative Lights-4083.jpg Here below are some example searches for various image tags, or combinations of image tags. The image tags must be separated with commas. The first 2 searches are for marijuana spelled with a "j", and marihuana spelled with an "h". marijuana *Special:ImportFreeImages?q=marijuana&searchtype=all marihuana *Special:ImportFreeImages?q=marihuana&searchtype=all marijuana, march *Special:ImportFreeImages?q=marijuana%2C+march&searchtype=all toronto, marijuana, march *Special:ImportFreeImages?q=toronto%2C+marijuana%2C+march&searchtype=all Wikimedia Commons images Back to top. Please upload images and media files from the Wikimedia Commons: *Commons.wikimedia.org Anybody can upload images there by going to this upload page: *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Commons:Upload All image and media files there are freely usable by anybody for commercial or noncommercial use. See: *Commons:Reusing content outside Wikimedia Here are a few Wikimedia Commons categories of interest: *commons:Category:Cannabis *commons:Category:Cannabis events *commons:Category:Global Marijuana March If you see a relevant image or media file on the Commons you can upload it here. First, keep clicking the image on the commons until it is at its largest size. Then right-click the image, and save it to your desktop, or somewhere else on your computer. Then use the upload form farther down to upload it here. Feel free to upload image and media files to the commons, too. The commons carefully reviews uploaded items to be sure that they are freely usable anywhere. If the items are accepted on the commons, then they can be used here or anywhere else. Fair-use images Back to top. See wikipedia:Fair use. Fair use images can only be used on the most relevant page. should be added to the image description page by the uploader or by admins. It is the wikicode for Template:Fair use. It produces this image license tag: If some of the photos and graphics (banners, posters, flyers) were picked off the net, and the license info for them can't be found, we can only post them on Wikia.com under fair use. Under Fair Use we might be able to put event photos on the city page for that event. Even then that may be a problem. We really need free licenses from the photographers. Event graphics (posters, banners, flyers) are less of a problem. We can post them under Fair Use on the event page, or the city page, they apply to. They were meant to advertise the events, and so there is unlikely to be objection from the creators of those graphics. General graphics may be a problem though. We may or may not be able to leave them on the user page of the uploader only. See Help:Image copyright tags for overall Wikia.com image license requirements. Fair use event graphics See Template:Fair use event graphic. : produces this: Cannabis event posters, flyers, and banners are examples of fair-use images. Unless the image can be shown to be a free image, then the image can only be shown here on the most relevant pages. For example; the associated city or event pages. These images can be uploaded here, or they can sometimes be externally-hosted images. Some event graphic images hosted elsewhere can be hotlinked to show up here. See the Externally hosted images section below. It is preferable though to upload the image here. After uploading the image copy this wikicode below to the image description page: : Externally hosted images Back to top. Categories Back to top. Category:Help Category:Images